I Will Love you Always
by Almighty Oracle
Summary: Takes place in Ireland after Miguel gets married.


"I Will Love You Always"  
  
-By The Almighty Oracle aka Guadalupe del Oceano  
  
Setting: 1521, Belfast, Northern Ireland  
  
Rating: G  
  
The rocking of the carriage slowed and then halted. Miguel gently nudged his newly wed wife that was sleeping on his lap. "Lupe, we're here." He whispered sweetly. Lupe opened her eyes and got up. "We're there already?" "You have been sleeping for a long time." Miguel smiled. "Oh no I must look like a mess!" Guadalupe quickly took out a mirror and began to fix her hair. Miguel always wondered why women worried about things like that. Even after being married he still didn't understand everything about the fairer sex. Miguel lowered Lupe's mirror. "Honey, you look beautiful. Stop that." "Miguel, I don't want your parents to think you married a slob." He pulled her too him. "They won't think that. But you know what they will see?" Miguel pulled her hair behind her ear. "They will see a beautiful young woman, who is smart and funny, and I love very much." Lupe smiled and hugged him. "Miguel, you always know the right things to say." "Yeah like when I asked you to marry me." Miguel remembered the night he proposed only a few months ago. It was a moonlight carriage ride to the beach. The night had everything, and the moment felt perfect when he did propose. He remembered the complete nightmare that occurred soon after he brought her to her house and how he almost lost her. But that was in the past; Miguel was going to introduce Lupe to his parents. He helped Lupe out of the carriage. She looked at the greenest fields she had ever seen. "I heard Ireland was green but I thought it would be this green," exclaimed Lupe. "Well sweetheart that's why it's called the Emerald Isle."  
  
Miguel walked up to his parent's house and opened the door. "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" Miguel peered inside. The room was dark and it seemed no one was home. "Hello?" Miguel called again. "I wonder where everyone is?" Then they heard someone in the back yard. Miguel took Lupe's hand and went to investigate. "Boo!" "Yikes! Oh, Carita you scared me!" Miguel sighed with relief. Carita was a tall girl a little older then Miguel with long blonde hair and large green eyes. Carita looked at Lupe. " Hey little bro, who's this? Your girlfriend?" she laughed. Miguel smiled at his older sister. "No actually this is my wife. Guadalupe, this is my older sister Carita. Carita, Guadalupe." Carita looked at him wide-eyed. "You...you mean.. you and her...Married?" She blurted. "Yes Carita, that's why we're here actually. Surprise!" "I just don't believe it. Wow congratulations to the both of you." "Where's Mom and Dad?" asked Miguel. "Their outside near the stone wall." Lupe followed him outside; she suddenly began to feel nervous. She squeezed Miguel's arm. "Miguel, what if they don't like me?" she whispered. "They'll love you, don't worry."  
  
The older woman turned when she heard someone coming. "Is that my baby Miguel?" the older woman asked as Miguel got closer. He hugged her. "Hi Mom." "My little boy, I missed you so much and look you grew a beard." "Miguel smiled and rubbed his goatee "Oh yeah that." Miguel's father came up to him "How are you son?" He said patting him on the back. "I'm fine Dad." Miguel turned and smiled at Lupe. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet someone very special." Miguel gently took Lupe's hand into his own. "This is my wife, Guadalupe." His parents' reaction to that doubled his sister's. "Miguel why didn't you tell us sooner that you were going to get married?" asked Miguel's father. "I don't know, I guess I didn't know how to tell you besides bring her here." Lupe decided to finally say something. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you we though this was the best way to bring you the good news." "It's ok dear, it's all in the past. Now lets go inside, it's almost time to eat and I haven't made anything yet." said his mother.  
  
They went inside the house and sat down. Lupe's mother went into the kitchen and began making dinner. "Oh no." She said from the kitchen. "What is it dear?" Miguel's father asked. "We're all out of wine, now I'm going to have to go into town and get some." "Mom, let me go with you," said Miguel. "No dear it's ok. I would rather have Lupe come with me, I'd like to get to know my new daughter-in-law if that's ok with her." Lupe smiled "Sure I'll go with you."  
  
The two women walked out the door and down town. The market was filled with merchants and customers rushing this way and that. "Lupe, if you don't mind me asking, how long did you know Miguel before you got married." She asked. " I've known him for about five years." Miguel's mother looked at some bread on a cart a man was selling. "What about your parents? Do they know?" she asked still looking at the bread. "My mother knows that I am in love with Miguel, but she doesn't know I was married. I've written many letters but they were never answered so all I can think of is that my cousin Juan is keeping them from her." What does your cousin have to do with this?" "He doesn't like Miguel..." "Because of He and Tulio's little hobby you mean?" Lupe looked at her strangely "You know?" "I'm his mother I know everything" She turned to Lupe, "well I thought I did. I have to say I don't approve of what he does but I can understand their situation." Lupe sighed. "I wish my family could see it that way." They walked a little further down the street to the wine cart. "This one looks good." Miguel's mother picked up a bottle. "I wouldn't suggest that, bad year. I would go with the 1509 instead," said Lupe "How do you know so much about wine?" "My family have been making wine for generations, I own a tavern in Barcelona." "You really don't look like the kind of girl who hangs around with sailors all day." She laughed. "I'll always have Miguel to protect me if I need it."  
  
The women quickly went home; soon they all sat down and ate. "Miguel don't you ever let that poor girls hand go?" asked Carita pointing to Lupe's and Miguel's conjoined hands. Miguel kissed her fingers lightly and gazed into her eyes. "Never needed to." Guadalupe just smiled at her husband.  
  
After dinner Lupe excused herself and went to lie down. She felt tired, probably just the trip she thought. Miguel came in and sat next to her. "Honey are you ok?" "I'm just a little tired that's all. I'm fine." Miguel kissed her. "Good." He took off his shirt and lie down next to her. Lupe smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as Miguel put his arm around her. They both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Guadalupe woke up late. She sat up in bed and began to feel sick. She slowly swung her legs over the side and stood up. Lupe had a headache and felt nauseous. She opened the door and found Miguel sitting by himself in the dinning room. "Lupe what's the matter? You don't look so good." "I don't feel so good either." Miguel took her hand. "I think we should get you to a doctor." Lupe stopped him. "No, I think I'm fi..." She began to feel dizzy and fell into Miguel's arms. "Ok maybe not." she sighed. "That's it you're going to see a doctor."  
  
Miguel waited patiently for the doctor to finish his examination. Miguel's mother walked into the office.  
  
"What's the matter with her? Do you know?" Miguel shook his head." The doctor didn't finish his exam yet." His mother took his hand. "Don't worry, she'll be ok." The doctor walked out of the examination room. Miguel stood up and faced him. "How is she?" He asked. "She's going to be just fine Señor," said the doctor putting his hand on Miguel's shoulder. Lupe walked out of the room and hugged her husband. "What was wrong?" she asked. "Well I'm not sure, it could be anything from it was just the bug that's been going around to you're pregnant." Lupe gasped. "What was that last one?" The doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Well señora your symptoms have been known to be part of the early stages of pregnancy, but we can't be sure of that until a few more weeks." Miguel decided to speak. "It's not that we don't want any children it's just that we got married a few weeks ago and it just may be too soon, you understand." "Yes, of course."  
  
They left the office and headed back home. Lupe couldn't stop thinking about the chance of her being pregnant. 'It's just too soon.' she thought to herself 'I can't be pregnant. But what if I am? We're not ready to have children, we haven't even been married for a year.' Like he knew what she was thinking Miguel put his arm around her. "Don't worry everything will be fine." he whispered.  
  
That night Miguel lay awake in bed. He never worried about anything before, but now he did. If Lupe did have a child, Miguel would have to get a job, a real job. Lupe would have to sell the tavern because not only would they need the extra money; also a tavern was no place for a child to grow up in.  
  
Miguel went outside to take a walk. He looked up at the stars. He felt there was only one option, pray. "Hola God, It's me Miguel. But you knew that. I know I haven't been the most law-abiding person in the world, nor was a very good in the New World with that whole thing about Tulio and I impersonating gods. You know I don't ask you for any help unless it was completely necessary, but could you do this one thing for me?" He paused and looked for any sign that someone was listening and then continued. "Could you watch Lupe for me? If she is pregnant, I don't want her to see me until I make something out of myself. I want to be a person she and our child can be proud of. Maybe leaving is the chickens way out, but I do love her and you know that I don't want anything to happen to her, so I'm asking you please to watch her for me until I return." Miguel quickly wrote a note to Lupe and put it on his pillow next to her. Miguel kissed his wife gently. "I will love you always." he whispered. He took one last look at the love of his life and left. Miguel borrowed one of his parent's horses and rode off down the road.  
  
Guadalupe woke to the sounds of an Irish autumn. She sat up in bed and noticed Miguel wasn't next to her. "Miguel? Where are you? She noticed the note on his pillow. "Oh no." She opened the note and read:  
  
My Beloved wife Lupe,  
  
I have left to make someone out of myself. I promise I will return to you when I find a job and am able to support you. Please remember that I will always love you and I want you to be proud of the pathetic man you married.  
  
All my love,  
  
Miguel  
  
xoxoxo...  
  
"No Miguel!" She ran out of their room. Miguel's mother saw her. "Lupe dear, what's wrong?" "It's Miguel he left. Look at this note." She handed his mother the note he wrote. She hugged Lupe. "It's ok we'll find him." "But he could be anywhere from here to Spain." Miguel's father overheard the conversation. "No he couldn't, one of our horses are missing. If I know my son he is still on this Island and not too far away." Lupe ran into her room and got dressed. "I'm going to find him may I borrow a horse?" "Of course." said his father. Lupe mounted a black stallion. "But your sick, you should really rest, not to mention you don't know your way around here. What if you get lost?" "Miguel is out there somewhere I don't have time to rest. I will find him, and when I hit the water then I know I have to turn back." She rode off down the road as quickly as possible. She slowed her horse when she got into town. She dismounted and began to ask people if anyone has seen him. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a man about 25 with long blonde hair and a goatee. Have you seen him?" she asked a fisherman. "No sorry I haven't." "Wait I saw someone like that early this morning." said the other fishermen. "He wanted to know if I was looking for people to work for me. The poor fellow seem awfully upset about something. I told him to have a drink at the tavern." Lupe thanked him and went to the tavern.  
  
She walked into the dismal bar. Some men walked up to her. "Hey cutie where are you going?" one asked. "No way this ones mine." Their breath reeked of alcohol. "Excuse me you 're both in my way." she said pushing her way between the two. "Ooh a tough girl eh? I like that in a woman." said the first as he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me or I will be forced to hurt you!" The sailor's laugher at her. Her face turned red with anger. "Oh that's it!" She kneed one man in the gut and hit him over the head. She grabbed a nearby sword and held it up to the other ones throat. "Both of you will leave me alone, I have a missing husband to find." The two men backed off. "Hey Lady, we just wanted a little fun. I don't want your husband to get angry." They went back to their seats embarrassed. Lupe gave them a look and tossed the sword to the ground. She didn't care where it fell because it looked like no one had cleaned the place in years. She sat down at the bar. She saw Miguel wasn't here so she asked the bartender to get her a drink. "You look hungry you want food too?" the bartender asked. "Sure, why not." "Ok I'll get the bus boy to clean off the bar for you. Hey Blondie!" "I'm coming!" responded an all too familiar voice. Miguel came out of the kitchen with a rag. Lupe looked at him in disbelief. She ran up to Miguel and hugged him. "Miguel where have you been? I don't want you to ever leave me again." He pulled her closer to him. "Oh Lupe, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be proud of the man you married." Lupe kissed him and pulled back his blonde locks. "Oh I will always be proud of you no matter what you do because I love you." "Hey Blondie, I'm not paying you to fool around." Miguel looked at the bartender. "The name is Miguel and no, you're not." He said giving her the rag. "I quit." He turned back to Lupe and put his arms around her. "Miguel you know that I will love you always." Lupe said as she kissed her husband not caring that everyone in the bar was staring.  
  
THE END  
  
Afterward: Lupe ended up not being pregnant. Miguel and Lupe did have child two years later but that's another story... 


End file.
